School of Memories
by Xekt
Summary: Steps amongst a forgotten hallway, within a forgotten school, reliving the visions of memories to never be forgotten. [Angst, implied RikuxSora, oneshot]


**Title: **School of Memories  
**Author:** Around the Bend  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, I certainly wouldn't be posting my fantasy pairings on fanfiction.  
**Rating:** PG-13-ish  
**Summary:** Steps amongst a forgotten hallway, within a forgotten school, reliving the visions of memories to never be forgotten. Angst, implied RikuxSora, oneshot  
**Author's Note:** Finally, something I've finished. I know, I'm a teenager. We all do this thing called 'procrastination'. It's quite common, and annoying.  
Anyhow, this hasn't been checked over. I have no beta, so all spelling errors are my own. I don't even have the pleasure of using spellcheck, seeing how I type everything up on wordpad. Depressing. So once you're done, click that little button at the bottum to the left. It'll make this poor soul happy.

**-----x-----**

**August 10th, 2006**

**Dear Journal,  
****Today, I plan to do something remarkable...**

**-----x-----**

Slow steps sound through the deserted halls as a figure slowly moves through the empty school. Silence was all but heard.

_Laughter rings through the halls. Children yelling from pleasure; giggling at a joke; running from friends. Tousled short brown hair bobbed up and down, a grin plastered on the beautiful porscelain doll-like face. Large, innocent blue eyes turn towards me. "Come on Riku!" A fragile hand grabs my own, dragging me through the halls. His laughter and pleasure from the sprint causes a small chuckle to exit my own month. As we continue to race through out the crowded halls, I couldn't help but the think of how much of an angel he reminds me. A beautiful angel. My angel. _

Each step was light, but echoed in the forgotten hallways. Paper littered the ground, covered by a layer of dust. Graffiti covered the dull red lockers, the ancient paint peeling. The figure glanced up with aqua eyes, just as a light flickered momentarily. The gaze landed on a small poster, ripped in half, waving in the breeze which traveled through a crack in a nearby window. On it was an advertisement for a play. Romeo and Juliet, to be exact.

_"Let's try out Riku! I'm sure you'll get the part or Romeo! I want to be Juliet." Laughter escaped me even when I tried so hard to keep it in. "A girl? You want to play the part of a girl?" I snickered, thinking of my angel in a dress. He started pouting; such an adorable sight. "Why not! I'm sure I'd be good." Still grinning, I press a light kiss to his cheek, causing him to blush. "I'm sure you will be cute." I whisper huskily into his ear. He squirmed, blue eyes squeezed tightly. "Stop that Rikuuuuuu." How I wanted to jump you, suck on your lower lip, and tell you how beautiful you are... But I can't. It's not possible. Not allowed. I'll just live with my fantasy's. "Fine, let's go then." He give me his carefree grin again, joy lit up all over his face. I can't help but to smile back at him as we walk hand in hand to the auditions. Even if I can't tell you how much I love you, I'll live with loving you from afar._

A sigh slips through the figure's slightly parted lips. Eyes shut tiredly, attempting to block the wave of tears. The dulled aquamarine eyes remained shut, posture bent downward as if looking at the ground. The slow moving pace started up once again, turning to walk down another hallway. The dull shine from the sun outside slipped through the boarded and cracked windows, reflecting on the figure's silver hair. The figure glanced up, a gloved hand raised to block the on coming sun as he glanced into a nearby classroom. Desks were turned over, chairs stacked up in a corner. Chalkboards a dusty grey, a split running across it.

_"Settle down class. I have the results of the auditions for Romeo and Juliet. After class, you may come up to look them over. Any questions concerning who was chosen, please talk to the student body president. Now, on with algebra..." A groan came from the class at the mentioned subject. I chuckled softly under my breath at everyone's reaction, causing the girl sitting to my left to glance at me oddly. Flashing a grin at her, she turns away blushing. Resisting the urge to snort, I reach down to grab my notebook, only to find a nicely folded note resting atop it. Picking them both up, I glance around, only to spot sparkling blue eyes looking straight into my own aqua ones. He grinned at me and gave a short wave before turning back to whatever the teacher was droning on about. Not really caring about how to use the quadratic equation, I opened my notebook to a random page, then grabbed the folded note and opened it behind the shield the notebook provided. Inside, with large bubbling handwriting was proof enough of who it was from. Resisting another snort, I read on:_

_**Um, hey-o. Yeah. This is a note for you. **Here I couldn't help but to laugh out loud, causing half the class to glance at me in confusion.** Im startin' to wonder who got the parts. Im hopein' I got to be Juliet. I hope you were choosen to be Romeo to! Hey, um... Do you think we can go to the park later?? I want to hang out w/out my parents watchin' over our backs, you know?? **I did know. His parents seem to understand what I felt for their son and always stalked us incase I'd do something to harm the delicate angel, not that I ever would.** Well, umm. I guess thats all I have to say. Let me know at lunch. Alright??**_

_**Love,  
**__**Sora**_

_Glancing up once more, I noticed that the teacher was glaring down at me. I looked around and saw the whole class staring at me. Laughter shown in those bright eyes of his when I spotted them. Turning back to the teacher, he spoke. "Well Riku? Since you obviously don't have to pay attention, you can explain to the class how to do the work." I groaned, slamming my head onto my desk, causing the class to burst out into laughter._

Silence remained as the figure approached two double doors. He paused, glancing through the dusty windows before lowering a hand to rest upon the handle. A quick twist of the wrist had the rusting doors hinges squeak in protest as the broken door was forced open. Standing still for only a moment, the figure took in the sight of the broken tables stashed in a corner, the chairs stacked to form many small towers hovering over the rows of trash cans. Two rats quickly skittered across the formerly food covered ground. Lifting his foot, he took five steps into the massive room before pausing again.

_The chattering of children was loud as the lunch bell rang, signaling the start of lunch. I walk in, glancing around for table which both him and myself could sit at. Spotting an empty one in the far back corner, I quickly walked over there to get it before the crowd enters._

He walked over to the lonely table and pair of chairs in a corner, running his hand across it's filthy surface.

_Just as I sat down, he came wandering over carefully carrying two trays with lunch piled on them. I jumped out of my chair to grab the trays as he tripped over some ones backpack. I laughed, knowing just how much of a klutz he was, his lower lip trembling in a pout. How beautiful. I carefully set down our food before reaching down to grasp his hand and pull him up. He stumbled, causing himself to land against my chest. I chuckle, running a hand through his locks before he jerked away, blushing. Still laughing, I sat down to eat the food he purchased for himself and I. "T-Thanks Riku.. I probably would have made a mess.." I glance up at him, pausing in stuffing my face to see grief on his face. Concerned, I scoot my chair over right next to his and wrap my arm around his shoulders. "You've always been a klutz. Why are you making such a big deal today?" He lifted his head, his eyes gazing into my own. I was shocked to see tears forming. Curious as to why my angel was crying, I softly pressed my lips to his smooth cheek. "What's wrong? You can tell me."_

Another wave of tears came forth, this time they weren't meet with any resistance. Crystal-like tears flowed down the smooth cheeks. Fingers were rubbing roughly against the tabletop, as if attempting to whip away the memories held within it. Each swip became more and more frantic.

_Soon silence overtook us. We both returned to our food after I was refused to be answered. "Riku?" I look up expectedly, gazing into his blue eyes. I raise an eyebrow as he quickly looked back down to his food. I turn back to my food just as he speaks again. "You-You'll go to the park after school with me, right?" Although I couldn't see his face, I could tell that it was covered with both hope and fear. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?" I cringed lightly. That certainly did not sound like me, however it must have made him happy, because he jerked up and grinned at me. "Really? Thanks Riku!" Just then the bell had rung. He jumped up, hugged me, and ran off with his empty tray leaving me behind to think out his actions. He was acting odd. Something must have happened. I glanced up at the quickly emptying room, wondering what could be on my angel's mind._

Abruptly, the hand stilled. The figure's eyes remained glued on the surface of the lone table. A heart-wrenching sob forced itself from his throat, resulting is a sudden sprint, desperate to get away from the on coming flood of memories. When attempting to run around a cornor, the figure's footing slipped, where he harshly hit the lockers framing the deserted walkway. Giving into the pain which spread through his right shoulder, he slowly slid down to the ground with his back pressed against the lockers. Opening the now painfilled aquamarine eyes, they stared blankly forward for moments before widening in realization. A whimper escapes his throat as he desperately crawled to a standing position and turned, running once again. Locker 1018 was soon left alone, baring only a rose craved into the old metal.

_"Rikuuuuu, don't do that. We'll get in trouble!" Riku was sitting on the ground, grinning as he craved something onto Sora's own locker with his house key. "We won't get caught silly. Besides, don't you like it?" Riku leaned back, allowing Sora view of the picture. It was a elegant rose, it's stem twisting around, thorns painfully sharp looking. "...Wow..."_

Whisper a choked sob, he gapped like a fish. "S-sor...Sora...O-oh god...God Sora..." He clawed at the opposing lockers, desperately trying to stand and escape the past.

_I smiled and wrapped my arms around Sora's waist, pulling him down to fall into my lap. Sora let out a gasp of shock as he was suddenly embraced from behind. "It's something we can always remember. Promise me Sora, promise me you'll never forget it, or me..." Sora smiled cheerfully. "Of course I won't forget you Riku! Best friend's forever!" Resting my head on Sora's shoulder, I allowed my hair to cover my face. "Of course... Friends..forever..." Sora's smiled faded to a slight frown. He stood, intwining his fingers with my own, causing me to gaze up confused; there was a faint blush across my cheeks. If Sora saw this, he made no comment. "I promise Riku. I promise to never forget you.. To never leave you..."_

Finally away from the heart-breaking locker, he slammed harshly into the doors which lead outside. He stumbled and fell down the stairs. Thud after thud, he didn't stop till he hit a small fence. A groan escaped from his dry lips as he scurred to his feet, running across the street eyes squeezed shut tightly.

_The bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day. I left hurriedly and rush to the tree which Sora and I always hung out together._

Slamming into a rather large object blocking his path, he fell motionless. Every so slowly, he opened his eyes, glancing up. Eyes widened in horror, tears streaming down his cheeks. He shook his head rapidly, hands clutching the snow covering the ground.

_I hummed peacefully, awaiting for my fallen angel's arrival. "Riiiikuuuuuu!" I glanced up, grinning, watching as my angel cross the street towards me. His hand was in the air waving to Riku, a smile of happiness on his face._

"N-no.. No.. No, t-this.. This can't be... No.. Oh god, god no.. God, p-please.." He was pushing himself away, quickly, desperately. He wanted-no, he _needed_ to get away.. It was too much.. Too much to take..

_I raised my hand to return the wave, so my love would know I saw and hear him, a chuckling escaping. I continued to laugh at my adorable love when he tripped on a can lying in the middle of the road. "Such a klutz..." This continued, continued until I spotted what would end my precious angel's life._

He crawled backwards, back into the path of an on coming car. The very same car which took away his angel's life. The same which broke hearts, ruined futures, ended lives; including his own many years ago. The same car which took away his only love slammed straight into him. He never stood a chance.

_The on speeding car never saw Sora. Sora never saw it. Riku stood helplessly as he watch it slam into the delicate body of his love. A loud crunch filled the air, such a sickening sound. Soon, silence took over. It remained; there was nothing left._

The memorial of one ended the life of another:

_Sora ------  
__1991-2006_

_In loving memory of Sora ------.  
__A loving son and friend.  
__Although your time was taken away,  
__You shall never be forgotten.  
__May God be with you through all eternity._

**-----x-----**

**Today, I'm going to tell Riku how much I love him.**

**-Sora**

**-----x-----**

**A/N**: I cheated, Sora doesn't have a last name. Couldn't think of one at the moment.  
Review my loves


End file.
